body_of_prooffandomcom_de-20200214-history
Jeri Ryan
Jeri Ryan, geborene Zimmermann, geboren am 22. Februar 1968, ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin, die durch ihre Rolle in Star Trek: Raumschiff Voyager, bekannt wurde. Biografie Jeri Ryan wurde in München als Jeri Lynn Zimmermann, Tochter von U.S. Army Master Sergeant Gerhard „Jery“ Florian Zimmermann und Sharon Zimmermann, geboren. Sie hat einen älteren Bruder namens Mark. Als Ryan elf Jahre alt war, entschied die Familie, sich in Paducah (Kentucky) niederzulassen. Dort besuchte sie später die Lone Oak High School und studierte schließlich an der Northwestern University in Chicago, wo sie der Studentenverbindung Alpha Phi angehörte. In Chicago nahm sie an Schönheitswettbewerben teil und wurde „Miss Northwestern Alpha Delta Phi“. 1989 wurde sie Miss Illinois und später Vierte bei den Wahlen zur Miss America. Mit einem Bachelor-Abschluss in Theaterwissenschaften ging sie nach Los Angeles, wo sie in verschiedenen Fernsehserien in Gastrollen auftrat. Im Jahr 1991 heiratete sie den Politiker Jack Ryan, mit dem sie einen Sohn hat. Die Ehe wurde 1999 geschieden. Nach Bekanntwerden von Details aus dem Scheidungsverfahren zog Jack Ryan seine Kandidatur um das Amt eines US-Senators gegen Barack Obama zurück. Nach der Ehe war Jeri Ryan mit Brannon Braga zusammen, der neben Rick Berman einer der Produzenten von Star Trek: Raumschiff Voyager war. Ryan wird hauptsächlich von Anke Reitzenstein synchronisiert. Von Februar 2005 bis Ende 2010 besaß sie mit Christophe Emé das Restaurant „Ortolan“ in Los Angeles. Seit 2007 ist Ryan mit Emé verheiratet und wurde am 2. März 2008 Mutter einer Tochter. Filmografie (Auswahl) *1991: Wer ist hier der Boss? (Who’s the Boss?, Fernsehserie, Folge 7x17) *1991: Flash – Der Rote Blitz (The Flash, Fernsehserie, Folge 1x15) *1991: Nightmare in Columbia County (Fernsehfilm) *1992: Just Deserts (Fernsehfilm) *1993: Matlock (Fernsehserie, Folgen 8x02 und 8x03) *1993: Die Tragödie von Waco (In the Line of Duty: Ambush in Waco, Fernsehfilm) *1994: Time Trax – Zurück in die Zukunft (Time Trax, Fernsehserie, Folge 2x18) *1995: Mord ist ihr Hobby (Murder, She Wrote, Fernsehserie, Folge 11x13: Mord in Kairo) *1995: Charlie Grace – Der Schnüffler (Charlie Grace, Fernsehserie, Folge 1x05) *1996: Dark Skies – Tödliche Bedrohung (Dark Skies, Fernsehserie, 8 Folgen) *1996: Diagnose: Mord (Diagnosis Murder, Fernsehserie, Folge 3x16: Ein Buch bringt Mord) *1996: Callgirl nach Schulschluß – Das Geheimnis einer Tochter (Co-ed Call Girl, Fernsehfilm) *1996: Pier 66 (Fernsehfilm) *1997–2001: Star Trek: Raumschiff Voyager (Star Trek: Voyager, Fernsehserie, 103 Folgen) *1997: Men Cry Bullets *1998–1999: Der Sentinel – Im Auge des Jägers (The Sentinel, Fernsehserie, 2 Folgen) *2000: Wes Craven präsentiert Dracula (Wes Craven Presents Dracula 2000) *2000: The Last Man *2001–2004: Boston Public (Fernsehserie, 59 Folgen) *2003: Down with Love – Zum Teufel mit der Liebe! (Down with Love) *2004–2011: Two and a Half Men (Fernsehserie, 3 Folgen) *2005: O.C., California (The O.C., Fernsehserie, 7 Folgen) *2006: Boston Legal (Fernsehserie, 2 Folgen) *2006–2008: Shark (Fernsehserie, 34 Folgen) *2009–2010: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (Fernsehserie, 3 Folgen) *2009–2011: Leverage (Fernsehserie, 8 Folgen) *2010: Psych (Fernsehserie, Folge 4x15) *2010: Secrets in the Walls (Fernsehfilm) *2011: Mortal Kombat: Legacy (Webserie) *2011: Criminal Intent – Verbrechen im Visier (Law & Order: Criminal Intent, *Fernsehserie, Folge 10x03) *2011–2012: Warehouse 13 (Fernsehserie, 2 Folgen) *2011–2013: Body of Proof (Fernsehserie, 42 Folgen) *2014: Helix (Fernsehserie, 3 Folgen) *2015: Navy CIS (NCIS, Fernsehserie, Folge 12x11) *2015: Arrow (Fernsehserie, Folge 4x02) *2016: Bosch (Fernsehserie, 8 Folgen) *2016: Against the Wild: Survive the Serengeti Quelle *https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jeri_Ryan Kategorie:Schauspielerin